The Lollipop!
by lazy-cerulean
Summary: ProjectLeaf Empire:the independent terrain of Lefian's thoughts shall commence but,how exactly?Simple! Through a fantafabulous magazine!Watch as new student Sakura Haruno get wrapped around the Uchiha twin's acts, strike a pose and fall in love!Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Author's note:

This is your not-so-ordinary high school fic. Totally AU if I may say.

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own NARUTO. OC's are obviously mine. Also Lollipop's plot.

_Note to reader: _

_**You just entered a world of utter extravagance.**_

* * *

_SNEAK PEAK of__** Project Leaf Empire: **_**the independent terrain of Leafians' thoughts**

**First part: the magazine**

**The**

**Th**

**T**

**L**

**Lo**

**Lol**

**Loll**

**Lolli**

**Lollip**

**Lollipo**

**Lollipop**

**Lollipop!**

* * *

_**The Lollipop!**_

_A magazine for the Leaf Elite students_

Volume I**- **No.**1**

_**March Issue**_

Note: This magazine is published under the name of Leaf Academy, publishing company being Leaf Academy's. Contents revolve solely _within_ Leafian's students' minds.

**Hot topics! **

_**(What's Inside?)**_

_****_

Check out the LOOK-out

**The cliques**

**Icon Spotlight **

**Strike a Pose**

**What's totally IN?**

**The MAKE over**

**PARTY of the month**

**The Doll House**

**FAshIOn Sense **

**The MARCH lollipops!**

**What WHAT?**

Since you outsiders can't actually comprehend to our complicated minds' trains of thoughts, we'll tell you what our precious words mean.

_**Check out the LOOK-out**_

_-Usually, the contents of this article revolve in the region of something __**NEW**__. (Common sense would be gladly appreciated.)_

_**The cliques**_

_-Introducing all new cliques and announcing all clique changes_

_**Icon Spotlight **_

_-This page is for the new princes' addition to our stupendous collection. For more information, see __**The Doll House**_

_**Strike a Pose**_

_-This page shall show off the valued people of every class while they strike a pose!_

_**What's totally IN?**_

_**-**__What's totally in. Period_

_**The MAKE over**_

_-It actually features some SHY leafians turning into youthful eye candies. (Leaf Academy is a beautiful academy with beautiful students and status, after all)_

_**PARTY of the month**_

_**-**__The party of the month is featured here_

_**The Doll House**_

_-Doll House page shows the most beautiful boys and girls around the campus with their pretty assets lightening the page. (Full information about said persons included with or without consent, thank you very much)_

_**FAshIOn Sense**_

_-Calling in princess Ino with all her __**constructive criticisms**__ to persons who just got their fashion all wrong_

_**The MARCH lollipops!**_

_**-**__From __**The Doll House**__, a poll will be played out. The doll that gets the most number of votes will be showcased in the next Issue. For the start of the year lollipop, though, the greatest number of a particular individual's fan club members in a particular fan club is posted within the date when said mag is published._

_**Warning: any additional information or article is intentionally added. If it is not written together with the original outline, then, said article/ information are pop-ups and not to be officially added.**_

**Credits**

_**Editor:**_

**_-_**

_**Editorial Assistant: **_

_Pineapple Lollipop_

_**Organizer:**_

_Vanilla Lollipop_

_Chocolate Lollipop_

_**Fashion critic:**_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_**Photographers:**_

_Cerulean-tinted Lollipop_

_Amethyst-tinted Lollipop_

_**The Lollipop! **_Official website

http: // thelollipop. blog. com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Check out the LOOK-out**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Check out the LOOK-out_**

By: Vanilla Lollipop _(Don't guess)_

_Check the look-outs, honey, you're in to my world._

_Guess who's new? Ugh. Of course you'll never guess it. After all, everyone thinks she's in France right now. Who knew the Haruno heir is sneaky like that? (full article, page 2)_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A gentle knock resounded in the whole room, releasing Sakura from the grasps of the morning's mystical lullaby that could deeply put her to a trance, into the arms of her inner persona. Blinking out of her stupor, Sakura glanced at the double doors where her servants await.

"Open." She said strongly, her clear voice is but music in their sleepy minds.

Liquid emerald eyes watched intently as her personal maid entered with a tray of jasmine tea and sweet chocolate chip cookies.

"Good morning, Miss Sakura. I am awfully sorry that you have finished your morning preparations without our service." Kiyoko murmured apologetically to Sakura, who just smiled softly.

"Ne, Kiyoko-san," Sakura started meekly. "No need to apologize. I just woke up a tad early, is all. I didn't want to disturb you by any means."

Kiyoko frowned in disapproval. Finally, Sakura smiled brightly and stuck out her tongue.

"Ok, come on. I don't want to be late for school! I'll take the limousine for you!"

"Ah, Miss Sakura, it would be a pleasant act to ease your parents' worries! I'll call the chauffer in at once."

"Thank you, Kiyoko-san." Sakura smiled, taking a sip of her jasmine tea.

Her smile disappeared once the doors closed behind her tame servant.

_'Worries, huh?'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sakura Haruno is the only daughter of Naoki and Tenshi Haruno. She spent her freshmen year and sophomore year in Etoile School for girls located in Sunagakure, and apparently holds the title Miss Etoile as of last year, which is not actually big a surprise since Tenshi Joukai Haruno is an infamous model-celebrity._

_She sports liquid jade eyes and pink hair that reaches her hips. Other than being preposterously intelligent, that's all about it._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hmm… Interesting." Sasuke muttered, drawing his sister's attention from the laptop to him.

"What is?" Kairi asked, watching as her brother's obsidian orbs flickered through the information sent to her via e-mail.

"The new junior students." Sasuke replied. "It is quite typical to have new freshmen and sophomore students. I wonder why they would transfer at such convoluted period in high school."

"Aniki…" Kairi nonchalantly said, standing up from where she had lied on her bed.

Sasuke only looked up in response to his sister.

"You're nosy."

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "Wake Eiri up. I don't want to hear her tantrums this early in the morning.

Kairi smirked, her cerulean eyes twinkling with mischief. "You'll hear it anyway."

"Hn."

Kairi stood at the foot of her twin sister's bed, and watched Sasuke as he reached the knob, turned it, and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'll drive you guys to school."

"Hn."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Next to the Haruno heir, we go now to the Uchiha twins. Why new? Here's the twist, darlings: they will attend Leaf Academy as juniors, even if they attended the first time as freshmen. Still don't get it? Ugh._

_They. Just. Skipped. A. Grade, and now they're in the territory of their beloved HOT brother, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Now, to those of you who doesn't know, the Uchiha twins is composed of the sweet-tooth angel Kairi 'Namine' Uchiha (also known as the baby Uchiha princess, being the youngest of the Uchihas) and the techno pixie Eiri (also known as the silent rogue princess)._

_Starting with the youngest (yes, youngest, what'cha gonna do 'bout it, mate? Rawr) is Kairi Uchiha. Her features are: bright liquid Cerulean orbs and Raven hair that curls at the end. Her sharp eyes, being her dominant asset, glares hell to its victim._

_She's also technically the prey of Sasuke's over protectiveness syndrome and what-not. _

_(Poor Kairi)._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yo, Eiri 'Yuki' Uchiha, you might want to wake up already." Kairi said, her eyes blank as she poked her older twin sister. "Eiri."

"Nggg…" Eiri moaned, blocking the sunlight with her pillow. "Five more minutes, Kai."

"Yu-onii! Wake up or I'll burn your AB room!" Kairi growled uncharacteristically, making Eiri peek at her from her covers. She sighed softly.

"I'm up."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "What? No whining?"

Eiri glared. "Shut up!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Next would be the 7 minutes older twin of Kairi: Eiri 'Yuki' Uchiha. Her looks consists of Deep Amethyst irises and Wavy raven hair that curls in some parts. Her lips, being her dominant assets, can smile a sunshine, though seen rarely._

_She's also subject to Itachi's well-known brotherly shield. Lol._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasu-nii-sama, cheese." Kairi muttered, clicking the camera button as soon as Sasuke turned to face her.

The photo soon went out, considering her camera is a Polaroid camera.

Sasuke merely stared at her blankly as she studied the picture and passed it to her twin sister.

"Attempt one: failed." Eiri stated to Kairi, who nodded her head and looked at Sasuke.

"You didn't say cheese like I told you to." Kairi pointed out. Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"You didn't give me the chance to do so."

"…"

Kairi positioned her camera once more. "Say cheese, big brother."

Sasuke blinked.

"Cheese."

_Flash._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gyosha-san, I'll walk myself home after school. Don't pick me up." Sakura said as she traced the buttons of her phone.

"Yes, Sakura-sama." The driver replied submissively.

"Thank you." Sakura said, running a hand through her bangs. The car stopped in front of the fountain just after the Academy gate. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, Sakura-sama."

Taking a profound breath, she opened the limousine door and stood up, exhaling deeply.

She finally shifted her messenger bag, closed the door and turned to look at the school grounds.

_Click. Flash._

Sakura blinked against the sudden light. She furrowed her eyebrows once her sight caught two utterly gorgeous raven heads.

"Welcome to Leaf Academy, Sakura Haruno-san." The blue-eyed beauty said robotically.

The amethyst-eyed, however, smiled angelically. "Do not be bothered of going astray in our vast school grounds. Your class representative will accommodate your needs for the first week of your stay."

"That's why do not fret, young lady, the school only wishes for your convenience."

Sakura blinked once more. "Thank you."

The blue-eyed smirked. "Tell the difference. Don't think we came to be your friends. What we said was script-based."

"I don't quite mind, seeing what I said is a proper response to your words, if not less." Sakura replied with defiant eyes.

"Hmm, quite obnoxious don't you think, pinky?" the amethyst-eyed mocked.

"We are subject to our own thoughts. I wouldn't mind you thinking that way." Sakura admitted.

"Haruno-san is quite witty, but I don't think we should be speaking quite of lowly standards with that lady over there, Yu-onii."

"Onii? Isn't that to be appropriately attached to a male name instead?" Sakura challenged.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw students watching them in amusement. With the thought of having attention in her first day, she inwardly cringed.

The blue-eyed beauty raised her eyebrow. "We are subject to our own thoughts, as you said. It's quite rude to question other's lifestyles, Haruno-san."

Sakura snorted. "It's moderately a courtesy to tell your names to me seeing as both of you already know mine."

Eiri flipped her hair backwards. "I like her."

"Eiri, Kairi, let's go." A smooth masculine voice called out from behind Sakura. Sakura blinked and stared at the intruder.

She almost gaped at the ethereal being behind her. He looked similar to the two girls in front of her, with his spiked raven hair and a dark abyss for a pair of utterly beautiful eyes.

Having herself glazed at the moment, she froze when she unexpectedly felt two pair of lips on either side of her face.

The amethyst-eyed girl grinned. "My name is Eiri Uchiha."

The blue-eyed smirked coolly. "Kairi Uchiha."

"We're the Uchiha twins. Do not quite forget. You'll be seeing us a lot more than you come to expect."

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

"Haruno-san?" a deep voice called out and she turned to see lavender eyes staring back at her. "I'm the Catherine class representative, Hyuuga Neji."

"Nice to meet you." She said, smiling softly. She turned to look at the twins but saw that they've vanished. "Um, what are the instructions I need to follow?"

"Let's take a short visit at the principal's office. Other than that, we're ought to get to class after the announcements were done."

"Hmmm." Sakura hummed, nodding to the pretty boy with her.

The first chiming of the bell called for students to go to their homeroom classes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm not content with the picture." Kairi muttered angrily, glaring holes at the picture of Haruno Sakura in her hands. Sasuke patted her head.

"Hn."

"Ne, Eiri, take a better picture. I'm yet to decide the cover student…" Kairi trailed, and then her eyes flickered to Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

"Since when am I of your age?"

Kairi ignored him.

"Sasuke-nii-sama, why don't you pose for the cover with fair Hyuuga Hinata-san?" her cerulean orbs glittered with enthusiasm. "Do it for me? Please, with chocolate on top?"

Sasuke's eyes softened at his little sister's vigor, since she barely showed positive emotions like him.

Frowning in mock-defiance, he turned to see that Eiri had put on her puppy eyes, her wide eyes dancing with slight amusement and forced plea. He then stared at Kairi's face for a moment.

"Whatever."

Kairi grinned at Eiri, who beamed in return.

"Ino-san! Good morning!" a chocolate-haired pixie said as a blonde beauty entered the classroom in all her glory.

"Hello, Tenten, good morning." She replied and turned her sharp eyes at the Uchihas who were silently viewing the photos captured for the morning. She smiled as Eiri turned and took a picture of her, then, turned back to her sister.

"Kairi! Eiri! It has been so long since we last saw each other!" Ino said, obviously thrilled to see her former kouhais in the Lollipop! Room.

She rushed to them. "How lovely, I heard you guys are my classmates."

Eiri offered a huge smile, then turned back to the photos being organized in a white clear book.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san." Kairi replied instead, sorting out the pictures before turning to Shikamaru.

"Sample pictures, pineapple lollipop. We need the covers at the end of the week."

"Troublesome. The principal said we could use the whole day since it's just orientation for all subjects. We could borrow students if we want."

Kairi and Eiri nodded, but cringed when the second bell started. Sasuke sighed.

"Better go." He said before sauntering towards the door. Fingers around his arm prevented him from doing so. He sighed in defeat and turned to see Kairi glaring at him.

"Stay. We need you for photos."

Sasuke sighed again. His sister could be very dominating and firm at times.

Kairi turned to Eiri. "Mind fetching Hinata-san, Neji-san and Haruno-san from our class, then Sai-san, Ami-san, Kin-san and Gaara-san from Class B? I'll get Naruto-san, Tayuya-san and Kiba-san with Temari-san from class C."

"Nope." Eiri said, smiling. She then turned to Sasuke.

"Don't leave, you ass."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Class A, we have a new companion." Neji's unyielding voice rang in the classroom, bringing his classmate's interest to him. Their curious eyes wandered about, but settled on Neji once his glare caught their eyes. "Being together for 2 years now, I would quite expect tight relations with her; however, I'd ask of you to open up a little to improve the foundation of Class A."

"There are three of them, but I suppose you wouldn't need to know more about the twins since they had occasional visits last year."

Excited gasps filled the whole room. "Anyway, the newest addition to us would be Sakura Haruno-san."

All eyes trained on the door that was being opened slowly. Smirks and grins, mischievous or not, appeared in everyone's features.

Sakura stared blankly at them, then blink and offered a small smile. She stood beside Neji and bowed in curtsy.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ah, new student!" a silver-haired man said, entering the classroom with a small book in his hand.

He tipped his head towards the class' direction.

"'Morning."

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late." A girl whined from the back.

"I got lost in the-"

"Kakashi, Haruno-san is waiting." Neji snapped impatiently.

"Hmmm, edgy as always, Neji-kun."

"Hurry up." He muttered, going to his seat.

"Oh well," Kakashi started, turning to Sakura. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Take a seat near the window in that corner."

His vision snapped towards the boy who raised his arm lazily. "She'll die. That's Kairi-san's supposed seat."

"Will do." Kakashi's eyes curved in an almost smile, considering his mask and the bandage that covered one of his eyes.

The door slammed open.

"Kakashi, I need to borrow Hinata-san, Neji-san and Haruno-san." She muttered, holding up a letter from the principal. Behind her were Sai, Gaara, Kin and Ami who were smiling, glaring and pouting respectively.

His eye flickered to Neji. "Go, and make me proud."

"Shut up."

A cute-looking raven haired girl approached Sakura, who supported her chin with the palm of her hand, her elbow on her table.

"A-anou," the girl started, her melodious whisper ringing in her ears. "Haruno-san, would you like me to accompany… you?"

Sakura offered a wide smile. "Sure."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"KIBA-SAN!" Sakura heard a banshee holler. "Put that mutt away this INSTANT!"

"Ow! Stop, you crazy woman!"

"NOW!"

"Where will I put poor Akamaru?"

"INTO THE TRASH, YOU DOG!"

"I'm not a dog, damn it!"

"OUT!"

"Oi, Ino, we need him for the shooting." A cool voice said.

Eiri grinned at them. "They're on it again."

Gaara nodded, watching as Eiri opened the door.

Kairi snapped her head towards the door. "Took you long enough."

Eiri pouted. "Hey, I fetched 6 people from two different classes."

"Those are quite considered, but regard the fact that the people I fetched are from a class two buildings away."

Eiri snorted. "Must've used a car for that."

Kairi smirked, leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Kairi and Eiri will be taking a plenty of your pictures later. As of now, we'll ask you individually if the data we got are accurate." Shikamaru said, lazily raising a stack of papers.

"This starts with the first three classes, III-A, Catherine, III-B, Etoile, and III-C, Nicole. Please raise your hand if a person mentioned from the list is not present."

"Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura from Catherine." He practically drawled their names. "Next, Jousho Sai, Subaku Gaara, Tsuchi Kin and Watanabe Ami from Etoile. Lastly, Naruto Namikaze, Inuzuka Kiba, Oto Tayuya and Subaku Temari from Nicole.

"They're complete." Eiri pointed out, handing Kairi her Pecan Puffs.

"Thank you." Kairi said, her voice laced with saccharine tone that brought attention to her.

Everyone, even Neji and Gaara, watched as the usually indifferent and apathetic Kairi got one puff, took a dainty bite, her eyes widening and sparkling as a beautiful beam lit her face. "Delicious!"

Blushes covered everyone's face. "Cute."

Kairi blinked, and observed as Neji and Gaara covered their mouth and nose with the back of their hand while the rest ogled openly at her. "What?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples, pulling Kairi behind him. "Let's start."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The cliques**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**The cliques**_

By: Chocolate Lollipop (_I'm a secret to keep_)

_Cliques practically scream out your place in the social ladder. If you're with the most gorgeous and marvelous people, then you're totally in the popular clique. If you are with the silent types, who feel as if they're invisible (when they're actually not), then you're in the untouchables (outcasts, though we try to dissolve those groups. We want to be one big happy family. Check: the MAKE-over.). _

_Now, I'll help you outsiders check out the hottest cliques in Leaf Academy._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Would you like some tea, Kairi-sama?" Eiri asked with a lovely smile playing on her lips as she held a tea pot with one hand, the top handle with the other.

"Why, yes, Eiri-onee-sama, a pleasant gratitude for you." Kairi said, smirking pleasantly as she offered her tea cup to be filled.

Everyone in the limousine sweat-dropped at the sight, but Sasuke, apparently used with their escapades, took a tea for himself and drunk a mouthful quietly, his dark orbs watching everyone from his peripheral vision.

"Would you like some tea, Haruno-san?" Eiri said, smiling sweetly at Sakura who froze from her seat, her eyes darting from her iPod to Eiri. Ino pushed her shoulder gently as she finished their braiding session.

"Um, no thanks."

Kairi narrowed her eyes, a murderous aura spilling about her as the twitch of her lips dangerously tipped to a snarl.

"U…uh… I mean, thank y-you Eiri…sama, I would gladly accept your offer. Concur to my d-d-deepest apologies for such impudence." Sakura sputtered, taking a tea cup offered by the smirking Sasuke.

"No need for such, Haruno-san." Kairi said sweetly, a glint in her now dark cerulean orbs. She took Eiri's chin in her fingers, raising them up so that Eiri is facing the rest. "My older sister is quite a hostess, no?"

"I do agree, Kairi-san." Hinata said pleasantly, seemingly enjoying the rose tea in her hand. Naruto made a whimpering sound from the back of his throat but stopped when two pairs of lavender orbs narrowed at him.

Tenten smiled at Neji, and then turned to Ino, who bit on her Summer Fruit Crisp.

"Hinata seems to be enjoying this little snack as much as she does during one of your mother's tea parties, no?"

"Quite true, Tenten."

She smiled at Sakura. "This is lovely, veto? Having a minuscule tea party in a limousine, I mean."

Sakura's emerald eyes darted from Kairi nervously before turning to Ino. "Yes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Uchiha Mansion, the rose garden_

"Ohhh… I see, I see!" Eiri approved, nodding vigorously. "So, since tea parties are a dominant occurrence to the lot, it will be our theme for the Icon Spotlight!"

Kairi offered a peace sign.

As the twins indulged more to their conversation, Sakura had zoned out their voices, no matter how melodious they seem to be.

Her eyes caught sight of Ino, Tenten and Hinata indulging themselves on a topic about dresses and parties, charity balls and what-not.

Sakura shrugged. 'They're probably heirs who get dragged by their parents to social gatherings.

Her blank eyes glittered when Hinata suddenly raised her head to offer a small smile. Tenten and Ino soon followed suite and they went to approach Sakura, who was sitting by herself, all propped up on a coffee table.

"Sakura-san!" Ino beamed lightly at her.

"We've been talking about the charity balls that had been held for the past few weeks." Tenten supplied as soon as the silence of the Haruno heir clung to their conscience.

"I'm wondering why I wasn't been able to meet you all these times." Hinata said, smiling softly.

Sakura sighed. "My parents wouldn't allow me to waste times with those when they can handle it perfectly well. _There's always time for everything_, they say."

"Oh…" Ino said, a finger under her chin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_So off we go, ladies and gentlemen!_

_The hottest clique is quite divided into three, though two of it merge sometimes._

_First group consists of Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Kunai Tenten, heirs to their clan's group of companies and what-not. (Expression for the day, darling. Not. A. Word.)_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked at the sound of the vigorous voice which effectivly tuned out Hinata's small voice.

"Sakura-chan!" A blob of yellow hair tackled her to the ground. "Ne, come here for a second and be our judge.

Hinata giggled as Ino hit him upside the head.

"Mou! Manners, you knuckle-headed brat!" Tenten said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto stood up, pulling Sakura with him. "I'll borrow this fine lady for a moment."

"Um, oh, it's… okay, I guess." Hinata said, playing with her fingers, a gorgeous flush creeping on her neck to her cheeks.

"Come on, Sakura-chan."

Naruto dragged her to the balcony, where the other guys were. Sasuke and Neji were having a quiet and stiff conversation by the balustrade, while Shikamaru and Gaara, along with Sai were comfortably sitting on a wooden bench. Kiba, however, was standing by the opening with a smug look on his face. Temari, the only girl, was standing by Gaara, her arms crossed.

"Naruto-san?" Sakura asked, actually uncomfortable with being too many boys in an area despite Temari's presence.

"Sakura-chan, who's cuter? Kiba-dog-breath or me, THE Naruto?"

Eyes flashed to her in curiosity. Sakura took in a deep breath, and then smiled. "Kiba-san."

"I told you!" Kiba boasted and continued to do so to Shikamaru.

"Eh? Why not me?" Naruto whined.

Sakura smiled, and then leaned in to whisper to his ears. "Cute is for dogs. You're pretty."

Naruto smirked. "Pretty are for girls, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Don't care."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Second group are the sports jocks, consisting of the basketball captain, Sasuke, then Naruto, Kiba, the strategist: Shikamaru, and Gaara. Another member who's in the arts club is Sai and then, the one from the archery club: Neji._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ohh, look. Kin Tsuchi is smiling like a slut at Sasuke." Sai drawled at his friends.

Sasuke's eyes flickered towards the said girl. "Hn."

The men chuckled. Sakura, being the curious cat, looked down and saw, that indeed, Kin, Ami and Tayuya were there. Kin was smiling at Sasuke's direction while the two others giggled.

"Sasuke-saan!" Ami suddenly called out. "Would you like some hot Kin for breakfast?"

Tayuya giggled. "Or perhaps a blazing Ami for lunch?"

Kin pulled at their hairs. "Mou, stop it!"

The chuckles of Shikamru, Sai, Naruto and Kiba rang in the quiet air.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Third group consists of natural beauties: Kin, Ami and Tayuya. _

_Temari, another popular, is torn between his brother's clique and Ino's clique._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Oi, you! Get back here in the gardens. Everything's set already."_ Eiri's impatient growl sounded in the intercom.

_"Yeah! The snacks are out too! Come'ere so we can choose your outfits already!"_ Kairi added.

Sakura hurriedly went there, with the boys trailing lazily after her. Entering the garden area, she was suddenly pulled in Eiri's arms. Kairi was glaring in reprimand from behind her.

"Took you guys long enough. Now, let's work our magic on you."Kairi muttered stiffly.

Sakura blinked, and then turned to Ino. "You sure these are our juniors?"

Ino smiled cheekily. "Yep. Especially Kairi."

Eiri pulled at Sakura's long hair, leaning so she could look past her shoulder. "Oi, pineapple lollipop! Get the guys ready!"

"What a drag… stop calling me troublesome names."

Eiri leaned back. "Let's go and make you gals angels."

Kairi winked at them. "Off we go to the AB room!"

**_TBC_**

**You could actually check http:// thelollipop. blog. com/**

**it exists.**

**Though it's nothing extravagant.**


End file.
